Kuribon
In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, "Kuribon" is Luna's spirit partner. History * In episode 18, Luna uses this card during her Ground Duel against Frank. After she Normal Summons this card, Frank activates "Light to the Depths" to make Luna send the top five cards of her Deck to the Graveyard and activate "Ancient Forest". On Frank's next turn, he activates "Gestalt Trap" to reduce this card's ATK to 0 and negate its effects. He then equips "Immortal Homeostasis" to this card, preventing it from being destroyed by battle. Frank then Tribute Summons "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" and uses it to attack this card. The attack fails due to "Immortal Homeostasis", but Luna still took Battle Damage. The third effect of "Ancient Forest" then destroys "Ido the Supreme Magical Force". On Luna's next Standby Phase, the second effect of "Immortal Homeostasis" inflicts 300 damage to Luna. In the next episode, Luna activates "Pixie Ring" to prevent Frank from attacking this card. After "Sunlight Unicorn" destroys "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" in battle, Frank activates "Spirit Contamination" to destroy "Pixie Ring". On Luna's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Immortal Homeostasis" inflicts 300 damage to Luna. On the final turn of the Duel, "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" attacks this card, but Luna activates "Fairy Wind" to destroy all other Spells and Traps and inflict 400 damage to both players for each Spell/Trap destroyed (excluding Spells controlled by Frank). Since three Spell/Traps were destroyed, both players take 1200 damage. Luna then activates this card's second effect to return it to her hand and nullify the Battle Damage she would take as well as increase Frank's Life Points by the ATK of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force". Luna then activates "Oberon's Prank" to negate the Life Point increase and make both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that would have been gained, ending the Duel in a Draw. * In episode 47, Kuribon gets caught by Zeman the Ape King's army and sealed within a stone tablet. ** This card is later seen on the wall as a stone tablet in Zeman's castle as one of the prisoners trapped in stone tablets. * In episode 49, this card is seen on the wall as a stone tablet in Zeman's castle as one of the prisoners trapped in stone tablets, which Luna notices. * In episode 51, this card is seen on the wall as a stone tablet in Zeman's castle when the spirits absorbed by "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" were returned to their tablets and being released from their imprisonment. * In episode 67, this card is shown on Rudolph Heitmann's monitor when he explains to Yusei Fudo that the lower class have low level monsters in their Decks which he considers trash. This card is shown belonging to Luna as Heitmann scrolled down the list of people. * In episode 143, Luna draws this card during her Ground Duel with Jack Atlas and Leo against Aporia. When this card is drawn, this card's spirit appears as it is worried about Luna, but she tells this card she's fine, so the spirit disappears. Video Games * Luna uses this card in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. * Luna uses this card in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia. * Luna uses this card in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Category:Duel Spirit Category:Flight Category:Telepath Category:Dimension Travelers